A great variety of treating compositions have been described in the art. Even though, the currently known compositions provide a good performance with regard to treating performance, manufacturers of hard surface cleaning compositions are continuously searching for new components that will improve the effectiveness of the compositions. Indeed, it has been found by consumer research that the performance of the compositions can be further improved; more especially, when these compositions are used to treat large and wide hard surface areas.
Thus, there is a constant need for compositions that are easy to apply in order to reduce the amount of effort required from the user and to avoid or minimise the contact of the user with the cleaning composition, especially when used for treating large hard surface areas.
It has now been found that this objective can be met by a process of cleaning a hard surface with a liquid composition as described herein.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a process for treating wide and large hard surface areas, which is convenient for the user and wherein said process provides excellent overall cleaning performance on the surfaces treated therewith and renders said surfaces less prone to resoiling, limescale build-up and/or mineral-encrustation build-up.
An advantage of the present invention is that the process describe herein allows the consumer to reduce the amount of product used to treat surface. Indeed, it has surprisingly be found that the composition according to the present invention have a specific spreading effect when used on hard surface. As a matter of fact, the composition, used in the process herein defined, creates a spreading effect when applied to hard surface, which allow the composition to act more effectively on a wide area of the hard surface.
Meaning thus that, due to this spreading effect, the process according to the present invention will allow the user to use less amount of composition for cleaning a given surface by comparison with traditional composition, whilst still having excellent cleaning performance. Even more, another advantage of the process of the present invention is that it provides fast drying performance on the surface treated herein.
Advantageously, the process as described herein may be used to clean surfaces made of a variety of materials like glazed and non-glazed ceramic tiles, enamel, stainless steel, Inox®, Formica®, vinyl, no-wax vinyl, linoleum, melamine, glass, plastics and plastified wood.